


More Important

by BunniesofDoom



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Poor Yuri Plisetsky, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 18:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19068700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Yuri is sick, but the last thing he wants to do is ruin Victor's competition.





	More Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really, really, old fic of mine I wrote for a friend's prompt on tumblr. This is set pre-series, with Yuri P. Still competing in the juniors. Enjoy!

An upset stomach is one of the most unpleasant things to wake up to, and Yuri knows that today is going to suck the minute Victor comes into his room.

“Yuri! It’s time to get up!” Victor calls out, way too cheerful for the early hour.

“Noooo,” Yuri moans softly, burying his head in the pillow. He’s generally not a morning person; this particular morning, he’s pretty sure that he’ll puke if he gets out of bed. 

Victor’s face creases with concern as he takes in Yuri’s pale face and uncharacteristic listlessness. “Are you feeling okay? You don’t look very well.”

Normally, Yuri would lie and say that he’s fine, but he doesn’t think that he’d be able to pull it off today. Not with his stomach churning vengefully. He shuts his eyes and murmurs, “I’m not feeling too great.”

Victor’s concern spikes; it takes a lot for Yuri to admit that he might be sick. He really must be feeling bad today. “I can tell. Why don’t you sit up and let me check your temperature?” he suggests.

Yuri does as he’s told, sitting up and turning to face Victor. He’s horrified when he realizes that Victor is wearing his costume for the competition today and shoves away Victor’s outstretched hand. “Actually, I was exaggerating a little, it’s not that bad.” If Victor thinks that Yuri is sick then he might decide not to compete. Yuri refuses to be responsible for ruining Victor’s career.

“Are you sure?” Victor doesn’t look very convinced.

“Yeah, I’m just a little tired, but I’m going to start getting ready now. Why don’t you just head over to the competition now? I can catch a ride with Yakov. I don’t want to make you late.” He shoos Victor from the room before he can protest and grabs his phone to dial his coach.

Normally, Yuri wouldn’t let anything keep him from watching Victor perform, but today he knows that his presence would just be a distraction. Yakov answers his call on the first ring. “Hey, Yakov,” he begins tentatively. “Victor just left for the competition, and I wanted to know if I could stay home today.”

“What?” shouts Yakov, cutting him off before he can explain. Yuri winces and holds the phone away from his ear. “You need to go to the competition today so you can see what you’re up against next season. I’ll pick you up in five minutes.” 

Yakov hangs up without letting Yuri get a word in edgewise. He sighs heavily and starts getting dressed. The one time that he actually wants to rest when he’s sick and he’s not allowed to.

Yuri makes a beeline for the stands as soon as they’re at the competition. Sitting down will hopefully ease the pain in his stomach, plus, as long as he stays out of Victor’s sight, the older skater can’t worry about him. To his surprise (and great relief) Yuri actually manages to doze a little, curled up on one of the benches.

His respite doesn’t last long, unfortunately, and Victor is last in the lineup, so Yuri is in for a long day. The chill of the rink is starting to get to him, and the shivering is not helping his already uneasy stomach. Yuri closes his eyes and lets out a miserable little groan, before his eyes snap open again and he claps a hand to his mouth. The nausea has taken a turn for the worse, and Yuri scrambles to his feet and sprints to the bathroom, not daring to remove his hand from his mouth.

The bathroom is where Victor finds him half an hour later, still dry-heaving into the toilet. Yuri has already thrown up what seems like everything he’s eaten in the past week, but his angry stomach still insists on lashing out.

Victor rubs Yuri’s back soothingly and helps him to his feet when the gagging finally stops. “Let’s get you cleaned up and go home,” he says gently.

“But you haven’t competed yet,” Yuri gasps in protest. He’s still trying to catch his breath.

“I’ve decided not to compete in the Grand Prix this year,” Victor says nonchalantly.

“But Victor,” Yuri starts again, before Victor cuts him off.

“Some things are more important than winning gold. You’re clearly very sick. Let’s get you home.” Victor leaves no room for argument, and Yuri finds himself sighing and giving in.

“Okay, but you’d better still win the worlds! I don’t know if I can still hang out with you if you don’t.” Victor just laughs and ruffles Yuri’s hair.

Yuri doesn’t think he will ever be able to forget this. Victor thinks that he’s more important than gold? What a sap. But he can’t deny that it’s a nice feeling, being taken care of like this. He falls asleep on the car ride home with a small smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a review!


End file.
